Nuestra Primera Cita
by Emperor92
Summary: La primera cita siempre deja ver como sera el resto de una relación. Pero, ¿que pasa cuando ambos, el chico y la chica no tienen ninguna experiencia? Naruto y Hinata recién empiezan su relación, y para celebrar su primer mes juntos, Naruto se propone a preparar el mejor escenario posible para la mejor cita. ¿Como terminara esta velada?


**Nuestra Primera cita**

(Diálogos de Naruto / Diálogos de _Hinata)_

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡- respondieron Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru y Rock Lee hacia Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo que Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten le respondían a Hinata en la tienda de Amaguriama.

\- Si, ya casi se cumple un mes desde que empezamos a salir y quería celebrarlo con una cita romántica para Hinata, pero no sé qué pueda hacer o a donde llevarla, nunca he sido bueno para las cosas románticas – dijo Naruto cabizbajo.

\- Honestamente, sigues siendo un inmaduro – afirmo Kiba en tono burlón

\- Y para empeorarlo vienes a pedirnos ayuda a nosotros, que fastidio – comento Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto con las chicas:

 _Naruto-kun dijo que quería celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos, con una cita muy especial, pero me puse muy nerviosa y no sé qué hacer para él y tampoco quiero que se esfuerce demasiado…_

Espera un momento – interrumpió Ino un poco alarmada – ¿dices que esta será su primera cita en todo este mes que llevan juntos?

 _B-bueno, siempre salimos a caminar y termina acompañándome a casa, pero nunca hacemos más que eso, además de algunas veces ir a cenar a Ichiraku, pero siempre esta alguien más, ya sea Iruka-sensei y konohamaru o hasta Hanabi, aunque solo lo hace por molestar –_ respondio la joven enamorada.

Había pasado un mes desde la misión en la luna y la nueva pareja de ninjas había empezado a formar una relación. Sin embargo las misiones de Naruto y las obligaciones de Hinata, no les daba el tiempo necesario para reforzar su relación, por lo que Naruto sugirió una cita de verdad en honor a su primer mes juntos, a pesar que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en el tema, así que cada uno decidió buscar consejos con sus más cercanos amigos.

Simplemente prepara algo con los gustos de Hinata – respondio Shino hacia Naruto- puedes incluir sus platillos favoritos, en un lugar tranquilo y apasible y no olvides que…

Has salir toda la energía de la juventud al máximo e impresiona a Hinata con algo súper heroico- interrumpió Rock Lee a gritos al pobre de Shino, que termino deprimiéndose

Odio admitirlo, pero la idea de Shino es la mejor – afirmo Naruto, dejando sorprendido a todos – pero debo preguntar a alguien más, antes de decidirme. Gracias amigos. – se despidió Naruto y corrió rumbo a la aldea.

Sabemos que Naruto es un poco inmaduro, pero cuando se lo propone, es capaza de lograr lo imposible – respondio Sakura- así que puedes esperar algo increíble de su parte.

Por otro lado, ya le diste una bufanda a Naruto, intenta hacerle otro regalo especial, pero no tan complicado – afirmo Ten-ten, que se había enterado de lo sucedido en su última misión juntos

 _P-pero él dijo que la cita seria pronto, no tendré tiempo de hacer algo para el –_ dijo Hinata un poco desconsolada.

Bueno, no tiene que ser algo hecho, más bien podría ser algo comprado, especialmente para él, como algo que necesite o algo que le guste – comento Ino. – Lo único que Naruto aprecia más, además de ti Hinata, es el ramen y dudo que ese sea un buen regalo – dijo Sakura en tono burlón.

Lo que importa, es que sea algo que venga desde tu corazón. Cuando alguien de verdad te ama, acepta todo lo que le das, porque su amor por ti acepta todo – comento Kurenai-sensei, que pasaba por ahí y escucho todo, dejando a todas muy sorprendidas.

 _Muchas gracias chicas, daré todo de mi_ – exclamo Hinata, al momento que salía corriendo rumbo a su hogar. Sakura, Ino y Ten-ten, se quedaron más aliviadas.

Al atardecer, Hinata llevaba entre sus manos el obsequio escogido para Naruto, envuelto en una pequeña cajita. De repente, sintió que una ráfaga de viento casi chocaba con ella, y distinguió a dos clones de sombra de Naruto corriendo a gran velocidad, llevando varias cosas. Preocupada, Hinata trato de alcanzarlos, hasta que uno de ellos la vio y se detuvo para hablar con ella.

 _Ho-hola Naruto-kun, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa y con tantas cosas?_

Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero me dijeron que estabas con unas amigas, así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo y buscar las cosas para nuestra "cita de aniversario".

 _Por favor, no te esfuerces demasiado, no creo que yo merezca algo…_

No termines esa frase – interrumpió Naruto a Hinata – claro que lo mereces. Después de todo, tú me impulsas a hacer esto y sin ti, no tendría con quien compartir mis días y mis noches.

Hinata se sonrojo tanto, que casi rivalizaba con el atardecer. Las lágrimas casi salen de sus ojos, pero Naruto puso su mano vendada sobre su mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa para que ella le devolviera el gesto.

 _Al menos, dime que debo hacer para nuestra cita, después de todo, es algo de los dos_ – dijo Hinata un poco más animada

Solo espera un día mas, recibirás una nota con la ubicación de nuestra cita y usa la ropa que usabas durante esa misión en la Luna, para recordar ese día

 _¿Te refieres al vestido que me dio Toneri? …_

No, me refiero a tu vestimenta ninja. Bien, nos vemos dentro de dos días. Se despidió Naruto corriendo a gran velocidad

" _Dentro de dos días"_ pensó Hinata, mientras sonreía con alegría.

Sábado en la mañana, Hinata se levantó temprano y empezó a alistarse para el gran día. Hanabi observaba con una sonrisa burlona a su pobre hermana, pero aun así, le ofreció un te relajante para empezar su día.

Hinata-sama, alguien la espera en la puerta, me pidió que no dijera quien es- dijo uno de los guardianes de los Hyuga

Debe ser Naruto-kun, yo lo atiendo – respondio Hanabi y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, pero Hinata asustada se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Al llegar a la puerta no vieron a nadie, pero escucharon el leve croar de una rana de color rojo vivo, con un listón en forma de moño alrededor de su cuello y un pergamino en su espalda dirigido a Hinata. Al abrirlo, estaba un pequeño mensaje:

" _Hinata:_

 _Nuestra cita empezara en la fuente, uno de mis clones de sombra te_

 _estará esperando para llevarte al lugar de la cita. Tengo que mantenerlo_

 _así en secreto, para que nadie nos siga y no nos molesten, así que_

 _te espero al medio día._

 _Naruto_

 _P.d. No conseguí otro ayudante para la carta_

 _así que espero que la rana no te haya asustado._

Hanabi se sonrojo y Hinata sonrió, llena de emoción por lo que podría pasar. Al medio día, Hinata llego a la fuente con un pequeño bolso donde guardaba el regalo de Naruto. En eso, dos clones de sombra aparecieron, vistiendo trajes de gala, muy parecidos a los de los camareros en las bodas.

¿Crees que exagere un poco? – dijo uno de los clones sonrojado

 _¿Tu yo real también esta así vestido?_ – pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa

Solo los clones, mi yo real lleva la ropa de aquella misión. Bueno, ahora debo vendarte los ojos, mientras el otro te lleva al lugar, yo me aseguro que Hanabi, Sakura-chan o alguien más nos siga.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata se sorprendió y uso su Byakugan para darse cuenta que Hanabi estaba sobre un árbol con una cámara y Sakura e Ino se encontraban detrás de los arbustos. Pero, antes de preguntar cómo se dio cuenta Naruto, vio que estaba en su modo ermitaño. Una vez vendada de los ojos, el clon de sombra cargo a Hinata y el otro, creo una réplica y se fue en otra dirección. A cada salto del joven ninja, el corazón de la inocente chica latía con más rapidez y se sonrojaba más y más, como si fuera a encenderse en llamas en cualquier momento. Un momento después, se detuvieron y el clon bajo a la chica con delicadeza. Antes de quitarle la venda, le susurró al oído: ¿estas lista? Al abrir los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, había una manta en el suelo, con una canasta de picnic al lado, un pequeño reproductor de música, una fogata con una olla que despedía un olor delicioso y algunos adornos para fiesta. Se encontraban sobre una colina, y al voltear, se tenía una increíble vista de la aldea de la Hoja y de la roca Hokage. En eso, Naruto salió de entre los árboles, con un ramo de flores muy colorido y mientras varios de los clones desaparecían, le entrego el ramo a la chica y se sentaron sobre la manta para empezar su tan esperada cita.

Hinata le pregunto al joven ninja como se le ocurrió todo esto, a lo que este confeso que recibió ayuda de su fiel maestro y amigo Iruka-sensei, seguido de algunos antiguos consejos que le había pasado Ero-sennin y un libro de citas que Sai le presto. La joven enamorada empezó a soltar una dulce sonrisa por todo lo que su novio había hecho por él. Después de comer y degustar algunos dulces, empezó a ponerse el sol, a lo que un clon de sombra apareció y encendió el reproductor de música y Naruto se levantó, pidiendo la mano de su chica para bailar al son de la pieza musical que se escuchaba. Hinata sonrojada, acepto y empezaron a bailar una hermosa melodía, muy juntos los dos y cada canción que terminaba, se regalaban un tierno beso.

Anocheció, la fogata es lo único que iluminaba a la joven pareja. El último clon de sombra le entrego un presente a Naruto para su novia. Hinata se apresuró y también saco su regalo. Ambos se colocaron de frente y entregaron su regalo. El primero en abrirlo fue Naruto, al abrirlo, encontró un collar como el que le había regalado Tsunade, pero era de color purpura. Dentro se veía una flor muy pequeña y se podía leer _"Naruto & Hinata por siempre"_. Naruto quedo sorprendido por lo increíble de su regalo, pero la caja contenía dos collares. Hinata se colocó el otro y al unir los dos collares, un resplandor salto y cambiaba el color del collar a otro diferente. Hinata le comento que simbolizaba los colores con los que su vida se llenó al estar al lado de Naruto.

Ahora le tocaba a Hinata abrir su regalo, dentro de la caja, encontró una pequeña pieza de madera tallada, donde estaban una versión chibi de Naruto y otra de ella juntos, debajo de las alas de una majestuosa águila. Naruto le dijo que paso semanas haciendo la figura con ayuda del capitán Yamato y que el águila simbolizaba su amor en libertad. Hinata no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría por el regalo.

Tú hiciste esa bufanda para mí, creo que me correspondía regalarte algo hecho con mis propias manos (aunque el capitán Yamato me ayudó mucho). Espero que te haya gustado.

 _Me encanta, es precioso. Gracias._

No, gracias a ti Hinata, me has brindado la oportunidad de ser amado y de amar a alguien. Cuando me convierta en hokage, protegeré a todos en la aldea. Pero mi mayor prioridad, mi mayor deseo, será siempre tenerte a mi lado. Porque eres tu quien me brinda esperanzas para el futuro.

Después de eso, ambos de acurrucaron debajo de un árbol y se cubrieron con una colcha que Naruto había preparado. Y entre besos y cariñitos, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno con el otro.

Amaneció, la pareja caminaba rumbo a la casa de la chica, pero ya en la entrada, los esperaban los guardias junto con el señor Hiashi Hyuga. Ambos se inclinaron pidiendo perdón por no volver hasta ahora. Pero este les sonrió por un momento.

Dejare que se despidan apropiadamente, pero la próxima vez, no pasen la noche al aire libre, joven Uzumaki, usted será responsable si algo le pasa a mi hija.

En-entendido señor. No volverá pasar.

El señor Hiashi y los guardias se retiraron, mientras Hanabi miraba desde adentro con una risa burlona, aunque decepcionada por no poder conseguir una foto de la cita.

¿Te parece que nos veamos para comer esta tarde en Ichiraku?

 _Nada me gustaría más. Gracias por todo._

Se despidieron con un beso y la chica entro a su casa, con la sonrisa más grande que se pudiera ver. Mientras, Naruto se encamino a su casa para descansar, pero en el camino, Iruka-sensei lo esperaba cerca de ahí, para saber si su cita fue un éxito, a lo que el joven respondio:

Si, fue la mejor. Espero superarla con la siguiente.

 **FIN**


End file.
